This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for color electrophotography.
In some methods of color electrophotography, toner images of different colors are formed by repeating charging, exposure, and development, and then the toner images are transferred to a sheet together to form a final color image. Apparatuses using such methods dispense with image transfer drums and are thus small. It is desirable to increase color characteristics of the final image.